


Sugar Angel

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: While home alone on Halloween, a knock on the door changes what Katniss wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for d12drabbles, prompt 24--Halloween.

“Finally,” Katniss huffs as she plops onto her couch with a bowl of caramel popcorn and a soft drink and props her feet up on the coffee table. “Shitty day.”

 

It had been pretty awful. There was nothing quite like a downpour on Halloween when the entire enrollment of the elementary school where she works arrived at school in various stages of wet costumes. Wilted fairy wings and soaked through superhero uniforms made for a miserable morning trying to wrangle shivering and overly excited seven year olds into their chairs for their math lessons.

 

Grateful for the relative quiet, she presses power on her remote and flips through the guide before settling on a paranormal thriller she hasn’t watched for a few years. The glow of the candles on the TV stand flicker off the ceiling, making her shudder and consider switching on a lamp. After quick consideration, she decides against it. Although the house her apartment is part of is inside a locked gate, she doesn’t want to advertise her presence to the streams of kids in the street knocking on doors and asking for candy.

 

She’s lost in the movie, sucking liquid through her straw and wide-eyed at the spirit possessing the main character, when a series of three short raps echoes through her living room. She yelps and jumps before punching pause to freeze the screen. Cursing, she shovels spilled popcorn back into the bowl and shakes her head that knocking could freak her out so much.

 

“Coming,” she calls. Hurrying to her door, she mutters, “Who the hell can this be? The gate’s locked, and I ate every one of those damn mini candy bars two days after I bought them.”

 

She opens the door and blinks. When the vision doesn’t change, she blinks again. There’s an angel at her door.

 

“Hey, Katniss,” he says. His voice is a deep baritone, and his piercing blue eyes sparkle under the halo of golden waves that sit under his…well, halo. White feathers protrude over his broad shoulders, and she can’t help but rake her gaze down his bare torso to the muscled thighs that are exposed below his tight, white, barely-there boxer briefs.

 

“Holy fu…” she hisses and startles at his deep chuckle.

 

“I don’t know if I’m holy or not, but I lost a dare with my buddy Finn that I’d wear this get-up tonight to his Halloween party—which is why I’m here.”

 

She blinks again, seemingly in slow motion, and shakes her head. It finally clicks that her downstairs neighbor is standing in front of her, apparently dressed in costume and telling her he’s attending a party. Wait, is he asking her to go with him?

 

“Huh? What’s why you’re here?” She rolls her eyes at her own lack of eloquence, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he grins at her with a blinding smile that she imagines rivals actual spiritual beings (if they exist, that is), and explains.

 

“I promised I’d bring some of my sugar cookies tonight, but I didn’t realize I was so low on sugar. I ran out when I was making the frosting. Do you have some?” When she doesn’t answer, he points to his bare chest and explains, “I’m not exactly dressed to run to the store, and I’m going to be late if I don’t get a move on it.”

 

“I, uh…” He shouldn’t have pointed to his pecs or his abs or whatever it was he’d just indicated because she can’t stop looking at them anyway. The way the muscles ripple below his honeyed skin is mind-boggling, which is what she’s blaming for why she can’t seem to speak.

 

His cheeks flush at her scrutiny, and he drops his hands in front of him to shield his crotch. She glances down involuntarily, and she swears he’s thicker than he was when she opened the door.

 

“Right, so… Can you help me out?”

 

“Yeah! Yes! I’m sorry. Let me get it.”

 

She swivels and practically sprints to the kitchen where she clutches the countertop until her knuckles clench white and gulps in ragged breaths. She didn’t expect this tonight, and it may be the best thing that’s happened to her since—well, ever.

 

“Mother of God,” she breathes and knocks the stainless steel canisters she bought at a thrift store the year before together until she finally finds the correct one. She opens it and sticks her fingertip in, tastes, and nods. It’s the sugar. She mixed up the salt and sugar a few months before while making cookies, so it’s better to be safe than sorry. After a few more deep breaths, she runs her hands over her braid to expend the nervous energy that buzzes through her and stumbles back to the door where the angel waits.

 

“Here you go,” she murmurs. Another smile splits his cheeks, and he reaches out to take the container. His fingers brush against hers, and she bites her bottom lip as her palm tingles.

 

“Thank you so much, Katniss. You’ve saved me from certain embarrassment.”

 

“Sure. No problem.” Her voice trails off as he turns to go, and a rush of longing makes her blurt, “What’s your name?”

 

He stops on the stairs and turns over his shoulder to offer, “It’s Peeta. Peeta Mellark.”

 

“Peeta,” she says with reverence. “How did you know mine anyway?”

 

“I make it a point to find out the names of all my gorgeous female neighbors—especially ones with silver eyes.”

 

She blushes and backs into her apartment. “Have fun at your party, Peeta. If you have any leftover cookies, I wouldn’t turn them down.”

 

His eyes darken to midnight blue, and he attempts to surreptitiously adjust himself. “I’ll see that you get some.”

 

He turns then, and she watches in admiration as his toned ass disappears down the stairs. She sincerely hopes he keeps his promise. She hasn’t gotten any for a very long time.


End file.
